Congratulations, Mummy
by LovableKilljoy114433
Summary: Oneshot/ It's Mother's Day on Berk! Hiccup is so excited to be spending the day with his Mother. Astrid has a surprise of her own for Hiccup.


**A/N Someone made this adorable little picture thing so I decided to write an oneshot about it!**

Hiccup's POV

I woke up smiling, It's Mother's Day! *Happy dance*

My mother was with me last Mother's Day but we didn't get a chance to celebrate because there was still ice covering Berk.

I roll over and see Astrid is still asleep. Ha, lazy.

Like an excited little kid I jump onto Astrid.

"Wake up! It's Mother's day! I can finally give Mum the present I've spent weeks on!"

She groaned and then tried to push me off.

"Ugh, Help! My husband has turned into a five year old!" She shouts.

"Har har very funny now get up!" I eventually just pick her up bridal style and carry her downstairs.

"Hiccup! I'm still in my night clothes!" She says.

"Oh whatever just hurry up!"

"Why are you waking me up so early if it's your mother your excited to see?" She asks eventually just flopping in my arms.

"_Because_ you promised to help me make breakfast for my mum" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if I want to make something for my own mother" Astrid asks crossing her arms.

"Haha nice try but your mother volunteered to go on that fishing trip today" She just huffs.

I place her down and start grabbing loads of stuff to cook the breakfast in. My super helpful wife just stands and laughs at me.

-Time Skip!-

I don't even knock on my mother's door because this is breakfast in bed so she shouldn't have to get out of bed.

I rush inside balancing several trays on different parts of my arms.

Once I get to my Mums bedroom door I shout

"mum! Can I come in!" I smile when I hear a tired "Yeah"

"Hi Mum" I say walking in and smiling at her.

"Hello Sweetheart, oh is this for me?" She looks at the food, eyes brightening.

"All yours" I say handing her a tray filled with Eggs, bacon, sausages and fried bread. And also sadly Yaknogg.

"Uh sorry about the Yaknogg, Astrid insisted on making it" I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey I can hear you I'm only out here!" I hear from behind the door.

My mother giggles.

"Uh sorry Honey! I..it really is delicious" I shout back.

"Uh and I made you this" I say to my mother timidly, handing her a box.

"Oh you didn't have to" I just smile at her and she opens the box.

"Oh" She puts her hand over her moths.

I had made her a quilt. But not just any quilt, all the different patches where made out of something.

One was the blanket my mother had sewn me before she was taken away, another was my father's cape. Another part was of the saddle that I had made for my mother when she came back. She has a new saddle now.

"Oh sweetie I, I don't know what to say" She says tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just say you like it" I say to her gently

"Oh I love it thank you Son" She pulls me into a big hug. I try not to squeeze her too hard though because I'm wearing my armour and well. She's only in a night dress.

The rest of the day is spent with me, Mother and Astrid all spending time together. At first Astrid was hesitant because she felt like she was intruding but after me and Mum assured her it was alright she stayed with us.

That night Astrid and I sat in front of the fireplace in each other's arms.

"I think your Mum really enjoyed her first mother's day" Astrid said giggling.

"Yeah so much that she actually looked really upset that it was over" I said back laughing.

"I didn't get anything today" Astrid suddenly said, shocking me.

"Well of course not, you're not a mother" I said confused.

She laughed.

"Are you sure about that" She whispered leaning into me.

"Yes why wouldn't I… Wait, are you?"

"Yes!" She says with a big smile on her face.

I just stare at her.

Her smile drops.

"Hiccup?" She says looking slightly scared now.

Suddenly it hits me. I squeal and pick her up and spin her.

Of course it was a very manly squeal.

I start planting kisses all over her face.

"Congratulations Mummy"

**A/N And there we go**


End file.
